Indoor positioning systems are useful for determining device location within buildings. One type of indoor positioning system is based on wireless access point fingerprinting. A common indoor wireless network is a WiFi network based on the IEEE 802.11 standard. An indoor positioning system stores “fingerprints” of expected wireless access point signal associated with various points or location in the facility.
Meeting room allocation, scheduling and occupancy often relies upon a meeting organizer to correctly book the meeting room via a scheduling application and to faithfully adhere to start and end times. Many times people may use a meeting room without pre-booking the room via the scheduling system, or a pre-booked meeting may run late. Someone that has a subsequent booking of the meeting room may be unsure of whether the meeting room is occupied and whether he or she should possibly interrupt the meeting. If the meeting room is not equipped with a dedicated room occupancy sensor, e.g. a motion sensor, temperature sensor, or pressure sensor, for example, designed to detect the actual presence of a person, then someone outside the room may be unaware of whether the room is actually occupied.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.